


ah yes, chaos and destruction are facing against luck and strategy

by WinterWandering



Series: MCYT GOD AU [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: dream...no. don't do ittommy. nO- fucktubbo, don't you dare! ...you were supposed to be the smart one
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Eret, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: MCYT GOD AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018654
Comments: 12
Kudos: 408





	ah yes, chaos and destruction are facing against luck and strategy

Tommy grins, gripping his sword, Tubbo by his side. Dream chuckled softly, already coming up with a  **strategy** . 

“Begin!” The sharp shout of Eret rings through the air and they’re all blurs of color, and clangs of metal on metal.

-

“...Are they fighting my dumbass?” Techno’s eyes are wide, and he murmurs this to Eret, who nods, an expression of worry on their face. 

“I’m not worried about those two. I’m worried about ‘your dumbass’ as you put it.”

“...I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go get some mortals-”

“And Niki.”

“And Niki.” Technoblade walks off with a soft shake of his head, and a smile to his lips.

-

“Oh my god!” There’s the worried shout of Niki, although the gods knew it was for Dream. The mortals however…

“What the  _ hell _ is Dream doing?!” Quackity shouted, eyes flickering between the three. 

“Oh, they’ll be fine.” Technoblade places a hand on the male’s shoulder, who yelps, freezing- both at the closeness of the fuschia-haired male, and the sudden contact. “It’s  _ Dream _ I’m worried about.” 

“...those are children, and Dream’s like a god.”

_ You are...so close to what we are, Quackity. _

-

The fight had ended with a draw, surprisingly enough. Techno just rolled his eyes softly, offering a hand to haul the other mask wearer up. “Dream. You gotta be more careful.” Dream gives him a small smirk, and chuckles, winding his arms around the other’s neck. Techno smiles, settling his hands on his waist.

“It ended in a draw, did it not, my dear?”

“OH MY GOD, JUST FUCK ALREADY.” That was from Tommy, who was being healed by Niki. Techno hums, murmuring softly. “So...will we ever tell them?”

“That we’re-” He’s cut off by a confused Quackity. 

“WHAT THE  _ FUCK _ IS GOING ON?!”

-

And so, the six gods are leaning against trees, (most of them doing their own thing, leaving Dream and Techno to explain) staring at the ravenette who was, understandably confused. Techno is leaning against Dream’s shoulder, eyes closing as the sandy-haired blond hums softly. “...so, you’re gods. You’re actual gods.” 

“Yeah? It’s not that confusing.” 

“Does anybody else know?” Quackity runs a hand through his hair in confusion. “Like- other…”

“Mortals?” Eret shakes his head. “Nope.” He then walks off, probably to talk to Phil.

“So...why are y'all scared of Tommy and Tubbo?”

“...they’re one half of the Old Ones.” The capitalization could be heard in Dream’s voice.

“Old Ones?”

“The old ideas. Destruction and chaos. Creation and peace. They were the first made.” Techno stares at Quackity, fire in his gaze. “They are  _ ancient _ . Tommy and Tubbo specifically? They are the twin gods of the  _ apocalypse _ .”

He pales. “That- that uh that explains a ton...and uh...what’s going with you and Dream?”

Techno chuckles. “Good. And uh…” Dream smiles softly, pressing a soft kiss to the farmer god’s hair, before speaking.

“We’re married- although the others think we have sexual tension, and are waiting for us to fuck, which...fair. We did have tension.”

“Don’t let them know though, we've been waiting for the most dramatic time to reveal it.”

“Yeah...of course.” Quackity gives the two a half smile. 

Dream ruffles his hair gently, smiling softly. “Thanks. We appreciate it.” Techno just grunts softly, burying his face in his husband’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> AY YO, I'M ONLY SHIPPING THEIR PERSONAS, I DO NOT CONDONE SHIPPING CC'S  
> also, i liked the end point in the fic, lolol


End file.
